1. Field
The invention relates to the field of multiplayer, fully immersive, real time, multisensory, interactive, role playing electronic games. These games are immersive in that the players are fully enclosed in the dedicated game environment. These games are multisensory in that the entertainment system stimulates the players through the visual, auditory, tactile, kinesthetic senses. Games of this type are role playing in that each player assumes for game purposes the attributes, or persona of a particular fictional character in the game universe.
2. Prior art
In a game environment known as "Fighter Town," each player is seated in a cockpit mounted on a hydraulic full motion base, where each cockpit represents a game aircraft. The primary visual graphical display is external to the cockpit, taking the form of a projection screen in front of each cockpit. Game aircraft within the same retail facility may speak with each other, but there are no provisions for communications between game aircraft at different retail facilities.
In a game environment known as "Magic Edge" each player is seated in a cockpit mounted on a hydraulic partial motion base. The primary visual graphics display is a single high display projected in front of the cockpit, driven by a Silicon Graphics Onyx Reality Engine graphical processing engine. Game aircraft within the same retail facility may talk with each other, but there are no provisions for communications between game aircraft at different retail facilities or for communication with players at home computers.